When Darkness Turns To Light
by mayelrules13
Summary: Following rules was never what Mikan did, which lead everyone calling her a rebel. Is she? Or was she just a child that was misunderstood. Mikan was curious about her past.. Nobody told her about it not even her Grandpa.Now she is going to Hotaru for help


**When Darkness Turns to Light**

**Chapter: A Companion**

_I guess it all probably started when I first met her. She was a transfer student; it was very rare for someone to be transferring into this unpopulated, rural village. Most of the people were trying to get away from this town but it wasn't so bad. I never thought much into why she transferred here, though I was a very dense child back then. _

_We never spoke much but when school was dismissed she surprisingly asked me to be friends and join this contest. But now I know why she really wanted to join, because she wanted the money. Although I've gotten use to the greedy part of her, but when we were kids I often asked her who the most important person to her was. And she'd always answer herself. I was a pretty loud child back then and I'd often cry when she'd say that but I'd always loved it when she'd say "don't cry, you look ugly when you cry. I like it when you smile; it helps me erase my stress." And there were attempts of trying to hug her but her inventions would be use to dodge or hit me away. I really miss the fights we had, not those serious but the childish ones. Oh how I missed those days…_

_Hopefully those days will return.._

"Next stop Tokyo."

When living in a rural village with no money to travel to even the next town, there's no surprised how a person who haven't seen city lights in their life, would be admiring and calling them beautiful in low whispers.

_I hope there's a near hotel I can sleep in for a night._

"We have reached Tokyo. Please watch your step."

Without having a map to rely on, the strange brunette asked around if there were any motels near. But she needed a cheaper motel for she didn't have that much money on her. She entered into this flower shop hoping to get a good answer. Although no one was inside she waited, as she admired all the beautiful flowers that surrounded her. Surprised how you can come across such beautiful flowers in a glowing city, even the village didn't have as much beautiful flowers they had here in the flower shop. How great of an owner to be so dedicated to keeping the flowers, so fresh and beautiful.

"Hello. May I help you?" A woman who can be mistaken as a 17 year old was smiling like it was a perfect sunny day outside. She was very slim, had deep turquoise eyes, with fitting silver hair that loosened up to her waist.

_What a beautiful lady. _

Thought the brunetteadmiring her radiance.

"Um…Excuse me but, are there any cheap motels nearby?" She said politely as she could, for she had never been this so polite since her childhood years.

"Yes, just keep going straight and turn left you'll see a motel called Resting Haven." The beautiful lady said as she used her finger to point out directions.

"Arigato." The brunette turned for the door but these Freesia flowers caught her eye. For she has never seen Freesia's so beautiful in her life.

She picked out a dozen and went back to the counter and gave the money.

"Those are my favorites. We'll here you go, and have a safe trip." The lady smiled as she gave the neatly wrapped flowers back.

The strange brunette followed the lady's directions and was relieved to find some place to rest.

* * *

The strange brunette woke up from a loud bang next door, people were screaming, and you could her pots and pans being thrown on the floor

She could almost make out what the people were saying next door..

"Honey I'm sorry!"

"Yeah right like I'd forgive what you did! Now get out!"

"I'm sorry for staying out to late! We were just going to get a couple of drinks but…"

"I'm tired of explinations! Get out before I call the Cops!"

"Honey! Just let me explain wha-"

A loud bang came from the door and the strange brunette came rushing inside surprising the couple.

"If you don't shut up.. the papers headline will be "Couple's throat sliced open!" Yelled an angry brunette.

Now the couple were just as frightened, they nodded.

"Sheesh, I'm already missing the country side." The brunette went back and went to her morning routine.

* * *

Now hunting for the place she needed to go she found a park full of cherry blossoms. Enjoying the scenery she heard a faint cry. She slowly walked towards as the crying got louder. She found a little girl on her back, knees full of cuts and blood. She quickly went to her side and ripped two pieces of her clothing. But first she got her bottled of water and dabbed the pieces of cloth and cleaned the blood, and then used the cloth to tie around the ankles.

The little girl oblivious as to what was happening, started to slowly stopped crying until it stopped and turned into hiccups.

The strange brunette put the little girl on her lap, "Does it still hurt?"

The little girl's eyes looked at the brunette's. The little girl's eyes were a soft grey.

The girl shook her head.

"Good" The brunette smiled.

"Onee-san is pretty." The little girl smiled too.

"U-Um.. Arigato. You are too." The brunette asked, "What happened?"

"Eto… I-I was climbing t-trees." The little girl hiccupped in between.

The brunette gave her a faint smile.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"…I live their…" She pointed to a narrow path almost hidden by the cherry blossom trees.

"Alright." The brunette lifted her up and started walking.

The brunette stopped wondering if she got the wrong place.

"Did I make a wrong turn?"

There was a tent, with piles of trash bags on the side.

The little girl was still, unable to see her face. But she nodded.

"Are you.. homeless?" The brunette looked at the girl but the girl turned away.

"Mm."

"Wheres your parents?"

"Gone."

"How about any of your relatives?"

"Gone."

The strange brunette was surprised of how a little girl this age was living homeless like a bum.

"I.. I didn't want to live in an orphan house so I ran away and decided to live here." The little girl looked at her so called "home".

The brunette didn't know what to do. Either take her to the orphanage or…

_Oh no! I'm not taking in this kid! I've already have enough problems. I can barely support myself! But.. I can't just leave her alone and abandon her. And I definitely cannot take her somewhere she doesn't want to be. I know how that feels like.._

_Ugh.. I can't believe I'm doing this.._

"How about staying with me…?" The strange brunette smiled at her.

"H-Hontoni!?" The little girl smiled like she just gotten 100 boxes of Christmas gifts.

"Really."

"Arigato.. C-can I call you Okaa-san…." The little girl blushed.

"Ehh!?" The little girl looked sad.

"E-eh.. U-um.. Yeah.. sure." Said the brunette hesitantly.

The little girl smiled and blushed with excitement.

"Okaa-san! My name is Akemi!"

Akemi was very excited to have a mother. For she hasn't had one until now.

"And I am Mikan Sakura." Said Mikan with a little excitement.

"My Okaa-san has a beautiful name!" said Akemi with a smile.

"And my daughter too has a beautiful name."

Mikan almost forgetting she also had the Freesia's in her hand, thought about what she needed to do.

She had to hurry and find _her_.

For _she_ could help what Mikan needed.

_Here I am known as the rebellious girl, now has a daughter.._

_What am I going to tell _her.

Mikan sighed.

* * *

I too am beginning to think if she's a rebellious girl.. and I'm the author..

-_-;;

Don't worry the bloody and violent stuff might be just around the corner.

:D

YESSS! HAHA!

_-_;;

Review! And don't forget to check my profile for any updates and such.

Arigato.


End file.
